Spazed Out
by Azza1316
Summary: oh gosh...oh gosh.The inu-yasha gang is in highschool!And the stupid drama teacher is making them all do a paly about the mid evil era.With a new girl in the school and a gangsta wanna be in the paly this show might end with a BANG!
1. 1

AN: Yo guys I "m Spaz if you wanna kkno a little background on that name see me in math I'm spazed out over math. DIE U MATH BOOK :stabs: ok so it's be probally a year since I've written a fanfic that I thought was good enough to post...and I still wont think this one is good enough thats jsut how I am lol! Well enjoy it flame it or love it w/e chose! Peace out-Spaz

"Class pay attention! If you don't pay attention I'll file yose guys all under the ADD classes were they will strap you down to your seats with duck tape safety pen your eyes open and...and ..and-" Mr.Curt yelled as loud as he could at his history class.

"Tape our mouths shut with ducktape and yank to pull any facial hair right from the roots!"

"Why thankyou Mr.Inu-yasha for remembering my threats for me! Detenion!"He slammed a ruler down making every kid who wasn't awake from his ADD threat to awake now.

The boy who had just been the smart alike and finishing the teachers number one threat smirked. Inu-Yasha that was his name, he had long black hair that was tied back and black beenie that read birdhouse on it (AN: if you dont know what birdhouse is..it's my fav type of skateboards!). He had on a black shirt that reading bold red freaking awesome font: Foo Fighters. He had on black baggy jeans that had twos thick chains hanging off them.

Mr.Curt sighed. " We have a new student named...Azza..."

A girl walked into the classroom. She had long blackhair that had red streaks threw out it. Her eyes were covered by a brim of a black hat that read "Snow Patrol" in red. (A band really good band check them out!). Her Shirt was slightly tight and slightly baggy at the same time it fit her just right, it was teal blue and read "Foo Fighters" in white letters. Her pants were a dark almost black blue that covered her shoes up about halfway. Her shoes were all black high-top converse.

"So Azza your from Texas...and you were a Fighter in the Foo wars and also a Snow Patroler.Sounds really awesome." Mr.Curt smiled pointing to a seat.

"Wha-! Dude Snow Patrol is a friggen awesome band along with Foo Fighters! Yeah I lived in Texas but my dad wanted to move so we did I'm here without my drums or any of my writings or drawings or CDs...all I have is my guitar and clothes...I hate moving." She blurted out to the teacher.

"Hehe...um sorry bout that well sit by Kagome over there and she'll guide threw the day. Do you go by anything else besides Azza?"

"Yeah...Spaz I Spaz out really easly so I gained that nick name back in math in jr.high" She laughed.

HE nodded then went to his compter to type grades in which meant...wich meant...FREE TIME! Spaz aka Azza looked around her surrounderings the room looked like the one of her other school.ONE side had jocks and preps the otherside gtohs and punks. She looked at herself the average punk but she didn't feel right sitting by the people she sitting by...which was a jock and prep...

'...God take a steak and ram it threw my heart!' She prayed.

"Hello I'm Kagome. I'll show were your next class is and everything is..if you like.."

The girl that had spoke was a plain green shirt and blue jeans. Her raven black hair was down resting on her shoulders. Right by her side was a big overloaded backpack fillled with home work. Azza luaghed to herslef about the back pack.

"Sure that'll be cool if you really want to."

Becuz I"m so lazy

"Well thats a tour of the school...and do you know wher your locker is?" Kagome looked over at Azza who was out of breath from running from class to class to hall to stairs.

"No...but I know where the floor is." She sat down with a satified plop. "My school was bigger than this and I had to give tours on a regular basies and I was never worn out this much...I need my skatebaord...''--

Kagome laughed. " Your'e a girl and you skateboard?"

"What of it I'm better than some guys." Azza sniffed then stood up heading down the halls looking at lockers." The office said I have to share a locker with some guy named Zee...whose that?"

" I don't hang out with him but Inu-Yasha does he was the guy who laughed the loudest at the Fighter in the Foo wars thing."

"ok...who ever that is...this is my locker?" She asked looking up at a tall locker. It was grey and had scratches all over it with names and curse words.

"Yes...uh...I don't have the combonation and niether do you huh?"

"Nope why would I..." She said shaking her head.

((AN: arrrg I hate this chapter is utterly boring GUYS STICK WITH ME PLEASE I PROMISE I"LL GET IT MOVING IN OTHER CHAPTERS!But I have to get te chars. all introduced to each other and crap so peace-Azza aka Spaz))

A guy about 17 with shaggy black and oragne hair squeezed between the two girls and started opening "the" locker while whistling. He had on dark sunglasses and black beenie that had a blue star on it. His shirt was a black button up shirt that had a white shirt underneath.Whistling some more he opend his locker catching two books that fell out.He slammed the door and ran off to his class knocking over azza.

"Opps I"m so sorry I wasn't paying attenion...I was in my own little music world." He smiled then helped her up.

" Zee meet Azza your locker buddy and now you may take on a tour. I'm late for GYM! And I'm failing math so I have to go make up a crap load of test." With that Kagome was off into the halls.

" Er hi" Both said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OK I"m done with that chapter sorry it was so boring but please I beg of you stick with me it's gonna get good! Some funny dates might go on and some romance some action maybe even some mystery! DUN DUN DUN but guys sorrry just stick with me ok! ROCK ON-SPAz aka Azza


	2. 2

An: I"m back...mostly cuz the day of my school life made me want to write a stroy...and my friend who rpgs with isnt on...::sniff:: I notticed somthing in the first chapter...Spase....was how i spelled Spaz thats sad I misspelled my own nickname...well thats dustin's fault for writing SPASE OUT on my math book....he needs to learn how to spell...ok well heres the chapter...I dont own Inu-Yasha I don't own the school their in...I dont really own any thing sept my cds my hats/beenies and my two love birds Azza and Zee ::hugs Zee:; they are my rpg chars lol...DOTS...

Oh yeah thanks to my two awesome posome reviewers who reviewd lost fairy and ShadowFox! read thier stories or die...I mean read their stories or eat M&Ms....::shifty eyes::

Chapter two play...dont forget M&Ms

"OK that is Miroku , and that is Inu-Yasha , and that is Koga, ummmm oh yeah and that is Shippo." Zee introduced everyone to Azza mostly for the heck of it and to get out of class. Even though he was at lunch. (lol dont you ahve those days whne you wanna get out of class so bad even tho you are outa class...that happens to me alot -- ))

" We would warn you about Miroku's little hand...but Sango broke it on accident last week with his skateboard." Inu-yasha smirked.

" That hurt man. SHe slammed the board on my hand hard. People are right skating will be the death of me."

Azza looked over at Miroku he had on a purple t-shirt with in white spray paint in the middle was sprayed to make a star. He had black hair that was pulled back into a little pony tail. Just like Inu-yasha had stated his hand was coverd in a black cast that had names all over it in red sharper or silver.

"No your hand is going to get you killed.I'm going to buy a shirt that says 'So many woman....so little time' or maybe 'Only two hands for so many woman.' Which one sounds better?"

Zee had allready pointed him out he was Koga.He had long black as well and was pulled back into a long pony tail. He was wearing a tan muslce shirt that had said "AFI" on it. ((HEy guys if yall are reading this...and you have no idea wut i'm talking about...like wut hats are lable and shirts have on them....to bad...it's either skateboarding things or music...lol but to be nice I'll wright a little somthing somthing and tell yall...oh yeah I'm texan and I say yall like after every breath...yalll)).

"Well that's pretty much the gang there Azza. You've met Kagome and sooner or later you are gonna meet Sango, she's cool." zee smiled.

((dont worry this isnt jsut gonna my my chars I'm not that kinda person this a inu-yasha fic!....now for me to stop talkin))

About a few monthes of school went by kids started getting even more in the swing of things and Azza was pretty much in the swing of things as well.

As like in most there were certain groop of people. YOu got you happy-do-good-slut better know as prep.You got your light-sentative people known as gothics. We got our Punks! the hevens open up to them....not really I wish. Also we got the wannabe ganstas with pants that can fit their whole family in adn still have room...sounds like a miny van.Lets what other brands of humans we got. Drama people , arties farties people , and music lovers, ( and u add music lover artpunkgothMEEEEEE))

And like every school we got some good ole bad jerk weeds who think they are awesome.This school isnt any differnt we got the gansta wannabes. Naraku the leader of them.He has the loook of the devil burning in his eyes as he looks at everyone. If you think of a crime he's done it.Drugs , murder, rape...anything.

The bell rang an teachers woke up just in time to dismiss their classes!Teenagers ran to lockers to friends lockers to bathrooms and stayed in the bathrooms...till they figured they needed to go to class.

On the black board in the drama class room was written " HUGE PRODUCTION PLAY" in huge bright orange letters.Every kid who sat down groned , moaned , and some even sat on their knees and prayed it was apiral fools. ((done that)) Kids wide eyed in fear...they...they...were...going...to...have...to...WORK!!! OH GOSH SAY IT ISNT SO!!! SAY IT ISNT SO....can you believe i'm this good a actor and i'm in art!Wo0t..

A teacher walked in her hair was a fire red color.Puffy and shaggy it waved back looking very 80's.She had one baggy blacl dress pants and a baggy silky red shirt on the had weird markins all around it.

"Gues what?! We are doing a play a big one! A HUGE ONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?"

" M&MS" Azza yelled laughing.

((time for randomness)

"Yes m&ms for all!No Azza! We are doing a play who all knows about the mid evil era of Japan?" Mrs.Kardon asked.Few kids raised their hands.

"Tsk tsk tsk...Well there was this one story that seemed really neat to make into a play!Let me give you the low down!" Her eyes were bursting with energy!

"M&MS dont forgot M&Ms" Azza again told the teacher.

"Yes what ever. OK theres this one person in the story named Inu-Yasha he trys to steal this jewel. But this woman named kikyo shoots him and he stuck to a tree for 50 years!!!Any questions....azza i swear if you say M&Ms!"

One person raised their hands it was Inu-Yasha." I got one....snickers....yummmm"

"I'm gonna forget that! OK so the reason Kikyo had pinned him to this tree was becuase she thought he betrayed her and gave her this deadly wound.But it was a demon named Naraku who did this to her! So 50 years pass and a girl named Kagome falls down this magic well....she was trying to get her cat. But she is transported to the Warning States and she frees Inu-yasha...with me so far....NO AZZA M&MS ARE NOT IN THIS STORY!OK so there is this thing called the shikon jewel. HAS the power to do good or evil...and kagome shatters it! Oh yeah she is the reincarnations of kikyo!SO now they have to collect the shards of the jewel."

The class all looked around at each other with confused looks on how they'd put this into a play....Some looked about to cry knowing they would ahve to do work....

" Well any questions...."

"M&-I mean when the parts being tried out for...oh yeah lets not for get M&MS!" Azza laughed.

"Um...well I've got a paly written out all ready I'll put a reihersal for two weeks!....And no M&MS shall be needed in the script."

"What about Ramen...or snickers?" INu-yasha asked msotly being random.

" Why ramen was the little half dog demon INu-yasha's favorite food "

Kagome , Azza , Inu-Yasha , and Zee all cringed teachers who smiled and acted happy all the time are jsut scary.

Passing out a script to everyone for them to read.Everyone read it and as they read they got more exicited the story was great. Romance , Comemdy , ACTION!!!! They all were laughing and notticed on how many parts there were it was awesome....

AN: OK so I thought it would be cool to make a play cuz I have this pretty awesome idea...ok for parings Miroku and Sango umm and thats it for now in the early of the story later Azza and Zee I"m still thinking on Inu-Yasha's gal becuz I like both Kikyo and Kagome so I gues I'll let the reviewers decide....lol I only have two reviewers....at the time....well dont forget M&MS!!!!! I"m so for being so random but it jsut seemed like I needed some random thing to stay over and over....Peace out my brothers and sisters...PLEASE REVIEWS MY EDITOR....which is me lol... IS GETTEN MAD AT ME SHE IS BEATIN ME!!!...I need a new editor...he doesnt beat me!! HELP MEEEEE,....get me M&MS PEACE!!!


	3. 3

Ch. 3 Sell crazy else were....WE ARE FULL UP HERE....

An: I shouldn't even make a chapter 3 had zippo reviews...LOL i guess that means my story sucks I guess after this chapter I'll yank....::gets a rock thrown at her:: OWWWWW or not....ok welp I've got some pretty cool ideas for this story and no one knows about them they are locked up into a secret file!....::looks:: NOOOOOOOOO SOME STOLE THE FILE!!! well....now some knows what cheats codes I have hahha sucker I got the file still....ok so here it goes..

"So let me guess Inu-Yasha...your going for the Inu-Yasha part?" Miroku asked laughing.

"No..and before you ask why....dont you notice how in every fanfic every written when there's a play I play the INu-Yasha part...and you know why?'Cuz my name is Inu-Yasha and I"m supposed to be the guy from that anime!"

Miroku raised an eye brow." You mean....this like realty tv?!COOL"

Miroku was walking around trying to find a camera." SO we MTV or Fox? I hope MTV all the hot chicks watch MTV!"

Inu-Yasha found is eye twitching from the stupidness of his friend then turned over to Azza." See what happens when the author is in the story! Gosh you got him thinking he is on MTv....and me in a play!" HE growled.

Azza was laughing so hard she was finding it hard to breath. Her hair was sticking to her face from sweating, she just came from PE." Yeah well...Inu-Yasha it isn't my fault he thinks he is on MTV...it's your fault for finding out I'm the author...."

"How could I not all I had to do was look at how you knew everything everyone was saying....stop mocking me.....I mean it Azza stop saying every line I've got!!!" He growled more she if you hadn't guess was saying every little word and breath that came out his mouth.

"OK I'll stop...I'll stop! Lets just try to forget for at least 10 more chapters or so I own your life...and I control it OK?" She sighed.

'Fine...."

Miroku was still was walking around the halls turning around fast hoping to find a camera man. He was looking in lockers, broom closets, bathrooms, even the tiny spaces you could barely see." Yo Inu-yasha I cant find any cameras! Are you lying to me....man I bet everyone who is watching us now is thinking "man look at that hot sexy skater miroku...." yup that's what they are doing....dont worry ladies I'll find you!"

Inu-Yasha's eye twitched then walked away slowly from MIroku and Azza."Azza see what you do...." He laughed then ran off.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Miroku searching for cameras Azza hiding from Inu-Yasha who for some reason was saying this whole world was nothing but a fanfic.Man some kids in this school were just plain weird....

Across the halls left of the gym then right of the band hall was outside and outsides was were some bleachers were. And were bleachers were, were some idiots called so called gang members. And were the so called gang members was the nice smelling smoke...

"man do you believe this Jake we have to do this stupid play thing!" Some kid with black baggy pants on that were all ripped up. He had on a white shirt that said DR. Pepper on it.

Another kid about 17 with a white hat on turned backwards and long black hair blowing in the wind. His eyes glared over at the kid who was talking."You are an idiot" he growled. His attire was black and gray. His pants black with three chains hanging off them like As. His pants also sagged down more on the right side. His shirt was a very light tan it looked almost white.

"The play is perfect. I've got that one Naraku part good...mostly 'cuz I know so much about that era. And that story. 'Sept I've got a plan for the ending...."HE chuckled.

"But what if you don't get that part? What if you get Koga or something?" Jake asked.

Naraku growled." I'll get tat part don't worry...."

-------couple days later

"OK!!!! Kids I"m so glad you all ((:: filches:: ahhhhh I said you all!!!! ::flinches more:: yall ::sighs:: ahhhh better))...all stayed after school to try out for  
these parts!"Mrs.Kardon clapped." OK now there's a lot of parts so most all you all ((::flinch:: )) will have a part..even if you didn't try out for it."

All the kids looked either flinched or smiled nervously at the extra happy teacher,((dont u hate happy ppl...))

"OK Inu-Yasha you first...you trying for...extra demon!?No no no YOU are trying for the Inu-Yasha part you got it sit down!"Ms.Kardon sighed she knew this was gonna be a loooooong afternoon.

"What?Gosh just 'cuz my name attitude and other crap doesn't mean I'm him!'

"Well,...yeah it does" Azza smirked sitting down writing on a laptop smirking at Inu-yasha."I told you I'm the writer!"

"GOSH YOU SUCK!! I WANTED TO BE DEFFRENT..."He went and sat by Azza.

"Calm down Spaz...wait that's me ...look I"ll stop trying to run the show ok? Now stop yelling out I'm the writer...plus you are deferent you're talking to the writer tell me anything you wanna change in the story thus far?"She raised an eye brow and laughed.

"Yeah we haven't seen Kagome and Kikyo bring them in! Um we need some Koga for the fans.."

"true true..."

"And....we need to crown me WRITER!!!" HE jumped up and ran off with her laptop laughing like a mad man..

"Darnit now I'm just gonna have to pull off someone to make him mad...YAY!!!!"

((that was so random i cant stop laughing))

After about two hours Ms.Kardon's big happy-teeth full-smile turned to backoff-or-i'll-rip-your-head-off smile . The kids knew their lines but some were kinda going crazy. Like Miroku got very into his part and ended up with five handprints on his face and 20 minuet visit to the nurse. He'll come back to earth in about 20 seconds.Kagome and Kikyo both shot a light out and some other things.Koga accidentally skidded off the stage running to fast landing on a pile of chairs. He'll be fine...a chair leg threw your leg isn't bad..is it? As for Azza and Zee...they tripped over each others feet while walking up some stairs.

"OK....kiddos I"ll post who you are later! GET OUT MY SIGHT NOW!"

Ms.Kardon collapsed in a seat fanning her self with one script."yes they'd be great for that part."She mumbled and jotted down names. It may have taken her about an hour for all the kids to try out, but it took her about three hours to decide whose who.

((Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd cut! thats a rap...ok so thing took me a little longer not having my comp and all Inu-Yasha took it and wont give it back either so i gues some of my chapters are gonna get kinda weird with him finding out i'm the writer and he is in a fanfic and he workin on trying to make my reviewers happy...lets see...should i tell u wut aprts ppl are palying?NOPE MWUAHAHHAHAH jsut gues hahahaha PEACEOUT)


	4. splishin and a splashin

Ch4.splish splash...

Guys yall sooo rock!I"m losing my voice so i'm sick if ya didnt get it.So i'm gonna write cuz i cant talk it sucks welps I've got some kick ass ideas .oh yeah luvinukagome you scare me 00 BUT I SCARE MYSELF SOME TIMES heres i cookie :throws her a cookie: it's prob burnt i suck at cooking ;

Hell's Bells rang and hell's gates opend.And hell's teacher opend her book and yelled."PAY attenion you asinine!"(( I learned that word from my La teacher... ))

Why school sucked so much was unknown.Maybe it was the annoying bell that went oof every 45mins.Or maybe the depressing feeling you get when you see an Emo kid.Then theres the fact that YOUR IN SCHOOL DOING WORK!It's just like buter is to jelly and syrup is to pancake.School is to suckage as skate boarding is to sweetness!

Kagome held her back tightly.Over loaded with home work she trudge onward towards her house.Grummbling she kicked a rock,"So much freaken home work..."She sighed,"Why do I always ha-" She was cut off by some one yelling.

"WATCH OUT KAG!" Azza spead past her on a skate board.Kagome jumped out of the way but still Azza ate it.Her face became one with the ground allong with her body."OUCH mutha..." she stopped her self by grabbing the rock that stopped her weel and chunked it."ahh i feel better...OH CRAP IS THAT A CAR ALARM!"

Kagome looked while Azza went into a neverous twitching."Azza it doesnt look that bad...Come on" Kagome smiled and grabbed her arm. Soon as they got to the car Azza's eye started twitching more.The window was shatterd just the glass was still some how intack...

Azza's eye started to twitch:"car...window..rock..death pebble...flippen idiot...no money...crap...car...glass shatterd ..."

"um Azza it's not that ba-"

With one little blow of the wind all the glass flew out."AHHH DUCK COVER!" Azza yelled and jumped to the ground as glass flew ever where.( ya kno i ccan just imagine this in my mind.A nice car sittin there with a big shatterd window two teens starin at it sayin it's ok thenn all sudden the glass doesnt fall in the car it flies every where! Then one girl ducking from all the glass gosh thats funny!)

"Whose car is it?"Kagome asked.She poked her head and saw an a book on the front seat."How to make your gym class screws ups , idiots , fat lards run faster for dumb asses."

"What are you looking at Kagome?"

"YOu hit coaches car!"Her eyes went wide and started to run away."YOUR GONNA GET KILLED I"LL PRAY FOR YOU!"

"C-coaches have cars..." Azza sat there her hat coverd in glass."I HIT COACHES CAR OH CRAP:" She quickly ran off back to the school.

Inu-Yasha and Koga both sat on the bench in the locker room."You Koga I'm surprised that Coach let us on the swim team.."

"Whys that?"

"Our long hair! 'Free hair boys after school I've gotta i nice little friend named buzz.'Feh" Inu-yasha sat there making fun of their coach.

Koga laughed"DOnt forget." Hey girls OPPS I mean guys!" Or "Hey it's friday guys going on dates...I suggest the Sports Clips really nice palce"..."Koga and Inu-Yasha laughed even harder,"You know what would really be funny!'

"IF HE WAS RIGHT BEHIND US AHHAHAHAHA" Inu-Yasha finished."But Azza would never write a story like that she nice!"

"BOYS GET IN THAT POOL RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CHOP ALL THAT HAIR OFF ALONG WITH YOUR HEAD!" Inu-yasha was wrong Azza most defently would write a story like this heck who would wanna write one were two guys get in trouble while making fun .

Azza ran back into the school opening her locker and stuffing the evidence in.(skate board) She got out her camera though the swim team's little battle or what ever didnt start for another hour didnt mean she couldnt hang.((she is in the news paper/year book thing if your slow...))

WAlking around the school halls she notticed a sign on mrs.kardon's door.THE LIST.The list of the name of who made the parts,"Mrs.K must've just put it up."she thought.

"Naraku is oh that gangster dude got his part well no der.Inu-Yasha oh yeah duh got inu-yasha. I forget i write this story."She scrolled down and found her name "Hm...oh crap I"m an minion thing so is Zee.Oh we are brother and sister?Or what it says we have the same last name.Hm i don't know.." She shrugged.

30 mins past..

Now walking the halls as well was Zee.His feet clomping down the hall echoed from his flipflops.The music from his headphones could most liky be heard on the other side of the building but hey he is a stupid teen waht can you do. "So real thease voices in my head!" He softy sang to himself.

On the others side of the hall was azza also now bringing more damage to her brutly beaten ear drums with music."badadada feeling fine lets rip out yours instead of mine aallll you need is serval ways to watch me bleeed.Welll thanks for stopping this beating in my chest!" Azza really got into her music is really all I can say.

This crazy event seems top funny to document.

There was a click and a new song was on.Azza was now moshing in place while her headphones planed their scuide.As she stood in the deserted halls screaming her head off two people stared at her.Staring in deep concer for her mental health.

"Ehem! AZZZZA!" Kagome yelled really loud right into Azza's ear only to get a yell back of " THIS IS WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE!"

Stepping back from the blue-haired insane person.Kagome went into a thinking pose.But it's kinda hard to think while you now have two people screaming a chorus of World's collide.:cough cough: ZEE AND AZZA.

((Zee: What thats a godd song? Me: I know it's one of my favs. Azza; yups i love it! Me : wait you are me and hey yall get bak in the story!))

"Hmm the music seem to be the sorce of their suddenly crazy instincts...all we can do know is kill them..." Kagome made a sad look then pulled out a flame thrower and pointed it at them.

"EH What the hell are you doing! You are a crazy bitch!" A girl with blonde hair yelled at Kagome," Holy crap dude put down the flame thrower! AND do this!" The girl growled.

She walked up to Azza and Zee ripping off the headphones and hitting both on the back of the head." Looky here normally I'd would've join you two in that song but she is trying to kill you," the blonde girl pointed to Kagome.

" I never would've though of taken off the headphones waoh your smart Sarah!"

ENTER SARAH MY INSANE FRIEND!

Sarah went chibi ,"Thanks Kagome I know I'm smart!"

This Sarah kid is just like any other person in this little story of randomness:Crazy.She like I"ve stated allready had blonde hair that at the time was straight and hanging down.She was wearing glasses but un-like azza her's were not square. But they werent some nerd coke bottle glasses either.Sarah had this big smile on as she put out a hand to shake. She was wearing a white Trigun shirt (( Sorry sarah cant wear Inu-yasha shirts in a inu-yasha fic!)) and blue baggy jeans.

"Erm hi kid," Azza yelled her ears were ringing so she thought she was talking noraml.

"YO!" Zee also yelled.

Sarh made a pouty face," YO numbskulls I"m not a kid!"

"WHAT?" Zee yelled.

"OH UM YOU LOOK YOUNGER THAN ME SO YOU MUST BE A KID," Azza laughed.

Sarah growled," "CUSE ME WHAT ARE YOU 30? OR ARE YOU 16?"

" I FEEL 30!"

"WELL THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM BUT I"M NOT A KID!"

" OK FINE! Hey 15-year old person that's shorter and younger than me! Better?"

" Much. Hello 16-yeard old person with blue and silver hair who is taller and older than me,and is late for the swim thingy." Sarah smirked.

0o,"Damnit..." That's all Azza had to say as she darted off to swiming pool.

"hehehehe"

At the pool.

Inu-Yasha, Koga , and Vash all were standing at the end of the pool ready to dive in-

Inu-Yasha:makes time out sign: HOLD ITTTTTTTT

ME: WHAT! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING MY STORY GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER ThERE!.

Inu-Yasha:sighs: Look Spaz , Azza , Audio waht ever name you are going by! VASH THE STAMPEDE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE

ME :;gasps and goes for a low hugs holding onto Vash's hips: YESH HE IS IT'S MY STORY AND IF I WANT VASH IN HERE HE DAMN WELL WILL BE

Vash; Hey guys um look you don't have to fight over me-

ME: vash you will stay : still huggin him but points to a room with loads of dough-nuts:

Vash :all dreamy eyed: I've found a love! AND SHE BOUGHT ME DOUGHNUTS!

Inu-Yasha:grrrrrrr

Me and vash eating doughnuts: ON WITH THE STORY!

Only Vash and Inu-Yasha dived in along with four other guys.Splishing and spaling and snaping and flashing. Dirty little minds Azza was taking pictures of the meet tehe.Water spalshed up in all derections as Vash speed down the pool.

"Man Vash is doing great," Azza muttered as she snapped another pic.

" Thanks," Vash splashed by with a smile.

He was lots faster than everyone else he was back at the end of the pool and Inu-Yasha was now in.

Azza snapped another picture as he pushed himself through the water.

"Holy hell he is hott!" there was Sarah knealing right by Azza.

"AHHH" Azza screamed again the easy kid to scare nearly dropped her camera into the pool.

Both sarah and Inu-Yasha were laughing.

((the swiming thing is over i'm lazy and this chapter is running to long!))

Everyone was gone.The halls were empty as for the lockers and bathrooms. Only people left in the building were azza and zee.Both which sat on the bletcher in the swimming pool area.They had to stay and wait for a janiteer to unlock the doors.A certain blonde girl thought it would be funny to lock them in on "accident". So yeah Vash , koga , and Inu-Yasha thought it would be funny too.

Zee smirked and got up her took off his belt and shirt then his shoes. He jumped off the side of the betchers then jumped into the pool with a loud splash.

"Yo azza come join me!"

AN: MUWAHAHHAHA I love cliff hangers!Will Azza be a good little teenager and stay sitten there or will she jump in! For those who know me would know wut I would do!i Mean hey if i have some hot guy telling me to jump in a pool with hells yeah I'd jump in. But even though azza is me she is the a more mature me so who knows? Oh man I dont own Sarah...Jessica owns sarah jk sarah. Sarah owns Sarah I hope Sarah owns Sarah AHHHH I"M GETTEN CONFUSED!I own azza and azza owns zee that means zee is mine! and I now own vash : is still hugging him: TEHEHEHE Vashy won the swimin comp Yay vashy! OK bye!


	5. 5 wut your expecting a title?

ch.5 splishen and splashin part 2!

On the last chapter of Spazed out...

_Zee smirked and got up her took off his belt and shirt then his shoes. He jumped off the side of the betchers then jumped into the pool with a loud splash._

_"Yo azza come join me!"_

an: lol that sounds like days of our lives so much lol...okie I want to give one note here. I thought maybe if any one wants to see what azza and zee look like just ask me and I"ll email you a pick of my pill poppin azza and my leaning on a poll zee both kick butt pics i drew...azza isn't a pill popper...ummm...yeah...just give me a note in reviews if you want to see them yeah...well...bye..

Azza stared down at her feet.Her shoes were blue and orange checkard board vans.Her huge bagy black pants caverd half of her shoes (NOTE; Azza aint gothic. She aint punk. She aint nuthing yall. She is herself jsut like me..well der I am azza...lol).She stared over at Zee who was floating on his back singing "helena" By my Chemical Romance ( God I lov them and that song)

"What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight"He looked at azza and smiled and went on humming the parts of the song he didn't know and singing the parts he knew.

"_Lets see here I jump in go for a swim I know the janiteer will come and un-lock the door right when somthing will happen. Or I can sit here on my butt-Oh hell no I'm nicked named spaz for nuthin."_she smirked to herself and took off her hoodie , shoes , chains , and socks...but kept her glasses on.

Jumping into the pool with a splash-( HA! USe your imagination on what they do...you perverts!God they are good little Godly 17 year olds. You perverts...:P)

About like 5 days later...yeah 5 days...sounds good...I gues.. yeah 5...no maybe 6...

" Azza...how can you call yourself a writer you take forever to update! And you are so lazy that you say 5 days later or ((cuz I"m so lazy)) and skip down to like 3 hours later!" Inu-Yasha growled at azza while she was battling herself.

Azza shrugged then stared at him," I never wrote in my stories " Cuz I"m so lazy" Lair i deserv an apoligy..."

" Chapter one of this damn thing ""_Sure that'll be cool if you really want to." _

_Becuz I"m so lazy_

_"Well thats a tour of the school...and do you know wher your locker is?" Kagome looked over at Azza who was out of breath from running from class to class to hall to stairs." _My point is proven NEYA!" Inu-Yasha stuck out his tounge to blue haired teen.

Again azza shrugged," And your point is? I'm the writter...I'm thirsty..." SHe started typing really fast then , " 'Then a magicly a Cherry Dr.Pepper floated into azza's hands' Yuppers sounds good...mmm" SHe slurped on her drink.

" YOU TAKE YOUR POWER OVER US FOR GRANTED I HAAAAAAAAATE YOU!"

Azza sighed then started to type franticly ," 'Azza being annoyed much by the raving boy glared evily then a girl same age as Inu-Yasha came walking in. Blue eyes , Black hair. She grabed Inu-Yasha's hand and said,..."

" Hiya I've been apointed your gilfriend for this story so you will stop bothering the writer..--- tehehe"She skipped off holding his hand.

"Thanks yooouuuu" He mothed out..

"now where was I...oh yeah 6 days later..."

Kagome held the school newspaper in her hands as she read about vandilmisms on coaches car.

_On last friday after the swim compatition Coach Avce found her car in smoking bits. Fire raged from the top about 10 feet in the has been quoted ," Who ever has done this to me #((&-ing car is gonna die from runnign so many &#-ing laps. Then they are gonna do so many &#-ing other )(& things that come out of my $#-ing sick mind!" I feel sorry for who ever hit his car._

"Holy crap! The car caught fire it was jsut a window break!"00; ," I might wanna tell azza bout this.."

" She allready knows she knows everything.." Inu-yasha grumbled as he walked off.

Kagome stared over at him," What no she doesn't! If she did she wouldn't fail math..."

Kagome shrugged and sipped her starbucks ((mm sounds good)) while she continued to read her papper.

124325

" Allright guys the show is in 2 weeks so lets get ready now! Azza , Zee , Naraku , and Sarah all in one group." Mrs.Kardon ( it took me awahile to member her name ?) smiled spazticly ," Inu-Yasha , Miroku , Sango , and Kagome together.Who else oh Koga and the wolf guys with him. Yeah and um if you were givin extra person or what ever team up together."

Naraku snaked his arms around the shoulders of Azza and Sarah " Well, well seems like you two are my minions."

Both glared icey daggers at him , as well as Zee," Noooo we are "Playing" as your minions." Sarah said and shook his arm off.

"Oh why arnt you right.Well this is going to be fun isn't?"

" GROUPS ARE NOT TO BE GOSIPING THEY ARE TO PRACTIIIINNNNG" Mrs. Kardon sang ( my art teacher was like that last year she was insane she jumped on tables danced and sung! Now I ahve a cool new young none isane art teacher!))

Zee grabbed his script,"Lets get this pver with."

121

((INTRO OF SANGO DUN DUN))

" I'm loving this part allready!" Miroku said with glee," I get to grab butts all in this play,ask girls to bear my kids oooo i love this play!"

Kagome leaned to Inu-yasha," His arm will be broken again..." She laughed nervously.

As Sango read through the play the animish flames behind her got higher and higher.Her hair started to rise up in fury. She glared at Miroku then at the script then at Mrs.Kardon...then at me!Yeah well Inu-Yasha blabed to everyone not many believed him thou :shrugs," I don't believe this!How is this school aporite?"

" We could play Romeo and Julite! _Julite Julite for where thou art. She is the east and I as the west. What not the light younder breaks."_Miroku was leaning over in Sango's face one hand on his chest other way up in the air.

TWITCH.TWITC. MOAN TWITCH. GRR...THINKING...SLAP!

" You slap him in the play as much as he grabs your butt dude..."

1321

" Well looks like all of you numb-skulls are hanging with me eh?" Koga smirked.

" Koga woah! Very good voice you are palying the part very well!"Mrs.Kardon patted him on the back proudly.

;" Do what?"

1342532...777WEEEEEEEe :D

Before the bell rang Naraku found his arms around Zee , Sarah , and Azza now ," This show is gonna be great.The end is gonna be as good as the end of fireworks on 4th of july!"

"huh?What the hell!" Went thru all the minds of Sarah , Zee , and azza.

An: Yeah well I think everyone is gonna hate me in a few chapters...:shrugs: doesnt bother me I'm loved my many hated by more!So yeah somthing is gonna happen I'm gonna give you clues.OK! Who ever gueses it um I'll put them in a story of draw a picture I dont know. heres the first clue.

Song never lsitend to after ward."With arms wide open" by creed.


End file.
